Unmarried Baby
by JRose16
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant before she and Ron are married, and have to deal with mood swings, cravings, and proposals. Rating may change. After the final battle.
1. A Discovery

Shit! Shit! Shit! _**Shit**_! Why me? I mean sure I've killed a couple people, but were fucking death eaters! They deserved to be killed! I did well in school and I followed the rules, most of the time. I'm a good person! I mean I love my Ron but I am _not_ ready for _this_! I mean what will Mrs. Weasley say? No. What will my father say? What if Ron doesn't want this baby and he breaks up with me?_ I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!_

No! Hermione get a hold of yourself! You have fought and killed things most people have nightmares about! You can handle a child even if you do have to raise them yourself! And Ron loves me! If he didn't he wouldn't have fucked me right? No he wouldn't have. I'm also twenty five years old I can handle a child, I know I can.

I looked down at the muggle pregnancy test and sighed.

_I'm not even married yet_. I thought to myself shaking my head.

"Mione I'm home!" I heard Ron call.

_I'll tell him tonight._

"Hey babe," I said walking into the main room greet him.

"Hey!" He said.

"We're going to The Burrow for dinner tomorrow," I told him. "Your mum sent a letter and invited us."

"Cool!" He said sitting down on the couch.

"How was work?" I asked him while I snuggled up beside him.

"Fine, how was your day off?" he said putting his arm around me.

"It was fun." I told him. "Ginny and I went shopping this afternoon."

"Oh what did you buy?"

"Nothing really just a birthday present for Teddy," I said figuring I probably shouldn't tell him about the pregnancy test I bought.

"What nothing for me?" He said jokingly.

"Not this time babe," I told him getting up on my toes up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Some girlfriend you are," he said smirking.

"Hey without me you wouldn't even remember to tie your shoes," I told him putting my hands on my hips

Ron laughed and said, "You're probably right."

"You know I am."

He laughed again and got up. "What shall we have for dinner tonight?" He asked walking in to the kitchen.

"Nothing that you will be cooking," I told him while getting up and walking after him.

"Why must you always insult my cooking?" he asked pouting.

"Because I would like to leave my insides unturned," I said.

"Why are so hurtful?" He asked pretending to cry into his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't be such a big baby I was just messing with you."

"I know," he said chuckling. "So what are we gonna make?"

"I don't know what would you like?" I asked him.

"How about we go out to that muggle restaurant," he suggested.

"Yeah 'that muggle restaurant' I know exactly what you're talking about," I said to him.

"YES! I finally outsmarted you!" he said with fake excitement. "Err what is it called again? Oh yeah! Sushi Bloom, that place with the surprisingly good raw fish!'

"Okay let's go," I said giggling at his 'raw fish' remark.

We drove to the Sushi Bloom and had dinner while talking and laughing and just enjoying our time together. I actually lost most nervousness about his reaction on our little future bundle. When we got home he sat on the couch and I curled up to him.

_Okay _I thought. _Time to tell him_

"Hey Ron," I stared.

"Yeah babe?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked looking down at me.

"I'mpregnantron!"

"What Mione? I didn't catch that."

I took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant."

"W-What"? He stuttered.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat this to you?" I asked, a little bit pissed.

"No more, but just…. Wow!" he said smiling.

"So you're not going to dump me?"

"Dump you? Why would I dump you?" He said sitting up and looking at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well it's just were not married and well, what if you didn't want a baby and you left me?"

He sat back and looked at me with a stern look on his face. "Mione," he started. "I would never _ever_ leave you to take care of a baby by yourself. Hell I wouldn't leave you for anything. I love you."

Tears of happiness stung in my eyes and I flung my arms around him in joy and relief.

"I love you too Ron," I said with my arms still tight around round his neck.

"If you really loved me you would stop choking me!" he coughed.

"Sorry," I apologized but with a hint of laughter in my voice.

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly and sweetly. When we broke apart I pulled his head back down and our lips met again though this time slightly rougher. I felt his tongue intertwine with mine and he slowly nibbled on my jaw line tracing up to my ear causing me to groan. I started to slowly take his shirt off but then he stopped and grabbed my hand.

"Stop I don't want this to turn into something that might hurt our baby," he told me.

"Fine," I said slightly pouting but smiling at his caution and the fact he had said _our_ baby. "But for the record it would be a very slim chance of hurting them.

I curled back up to Ron and smiled at him.

"So should we tell everyone tomorrow at dinner?" Ron asked.

"Only if you want to," I said

"Okay let's tell them."

We talked about the old times and fell asleep and in each other's arms and then woke up in the same position.

_Third Person P. O. V_

The next day Hermione went to work and so did Ron. Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while Ron was an Auror along with Harry. After the War at Hogwarts they went back to school to finish their lost year at school and had had many job offers after. It had been eight years since the final battle at Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione had been together ever since. Six years ago they had moved in together (Much to Mr. Granger's regret) in a small apartment in Diagon Alley. Ginny and Harry had gotten married, and lived in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Bill and Fleur still lived in Shell Cottage, George ran the joke shop with his wife Angelina, Percy lived with his wife Audrey and Charlie still lived in Romania. They were all meeting at The Burrow for Dinner and that is when Hermione and Ron would break the big news to the family. Bill and Fleur had three kids Victoire (age 6) Dominique (age 4) and Louis (age 2). George and Angelina had one son named Fred (age 1), Percy and Audrey had one daughter named Molly (age 2), and Ginny and Harry had one kid named James (age 1) and Ginny was two months pregnant with another one. Ron and Charlie were the only Weasleys who were not married, but soon Charlie would be the only one without a baby. Oh, and Teddy, who is eight, was basically Harry and Ginny's adopted son.

Hermione took Ron's hand and they disapperated to a place that held happiness and so many memories, The Burrow.

"Ron, Hermione! Come in, come in," said smiling Molly when she saw them walking in.

"Hi mum," Ron said leaning down and giving his mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Weasley," Hermione told her giving her a hug.

"Oh please dear after all these years just call me Molly."

"And please just call me Arthur," Mr. Weasley said coming up behind his wife and putting his arms around her waist.

Hermione and Ron were the last ones to arrive and after a red headed swarm of Weasleys' getting up to greet them and a large amount of hugs and "Hello how have you been?" They were ready to start dinner. They all gathered around the large table and eat Mrs. Weasley's excellent roast and potatoes.

Currently James and Fred were chucking mashed potato at Victoire and Dominique who were screeching loudly.

"James! Fred! Cut that out right now!" Ginny and Angelina yelled at them. The boys stopped immediately after their mothers demand.

Fluer got up to help her daughters wash potato bits of their clothes while Louis and Molly started giggling at the commotion. Fluer simply waved her wand and they were gone.

"I swear when Fred and James go to school they are going to be more trouble than Fred and I ever was," George said looking at the kids at the other end of the table.

"I highly doubt that's possible," Mrs. Weasley told him.

"So Ron have you finally asked Hermione to marry you yet?" Harry asked jokingly.

"No but she is pregnant," Ron said accidentally.

There was a chorus of forks dropping on to plates and suddenly all adult eyes were on the two unmarried lovers (the children were still playing at the end of the table).

"Wow Ron, great job telling the world," Hermione muttered under her breath just so only Ron could hear.

"Oh how wonderful!" Fluer exclaimed. "We must go baby shopping soon! Are you free tomorrow?"

"Uh after work I guess but I kind of want to wait until later," Hermione said.

"Fine," Fluer said with a slight pout.

"Well it is untraditional since the two of you aren't married," Mrs. Weasley started. "But I'm sure that you will take care of the child just the same!" She ended with a smile and sparkly eyes.

"Hey congrats!" Ginny said to her best friend. "Now we can pregnant together!"

"Oh joy a pregnant Weasley woman and a pregnant migt-as-well be a Weasley woman both knocked up the same time," George muttered. "This should be pleasant."

"You're not the one who has to live with her," Harry and Ron mumbled simultaneously.

Hermione and Ginny shot them death glares (though Ginny's was slightly scarier) and the three of them shut up.

The rest of the dinner was happy and filled with laughter and before they knew it, it was time to go.

They all hugged goodbye and then Ron and Hermione disapperated home.

"Well that was a lot more pleasant than I expected," Ron commented.

"Yeah now all we need to do is tell my mum and dad," Hermione told him.

"Merlin help me."

**SOOO what did you think? See that little blue button down there? Yeah click it and tell me what you think!**


	2. Telling the Granger's

Three Days later.

Ron POV

_THE GOLDEN TRIO_

_MORE BABIES!_

_ By Rita Skeeter_

_I have known Harry Potter since he was a mere boy of twelve and watched him grow up to become the man he is today. He and his wife, Ginny Weasley-Potter, who we know are expecting another child soon won't have to worry about a friend for the child to play with because his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, are also expecting a child that will be in the same year as the Potter's child. But wait! Hermione, who as a teenager had a knack for famous wizards, isn't married to the father of her unborn child. Dolores Umbridge says that __**"When I taught Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I saw something immature like this coming. The two were reckless and I am not surprised at all that this happened." **__Well I guess we all know what this will lead to…. DRAMA!_

_DAMN IT! _Why the hell can't the profit just mind their damn business? I mean _really_, there's point in invading people's privacy, there all just nosy bastards! What will 'Mione see when she sees this? She'll be so upset. How did they even find out about our baby? I groaned

"Dad must have told someone at work."

Suddenly I heard Hermione walking into the room.

"Told someone what at work?"

"Err that he might be retiring soon," I lied laughing nervously.

"Ronald don't you dare lie to me," She ordered scowling. I swear that woman can see into my mind and thoughts at all times.

I took a deep breath and handed her the paper. She started reading and the expression on her face turned from curious and slightly angry to outraged and somewhat hurt.

"I'm sorry 'Mione I never meant for this to happen," I apologized quickly.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked while shaking with anger. "It's that bitch Skeeter's fault for putting her pointy little nose into everyone's faces! And that know-it-all Umbridge for sharing her snooty little opinion!" she started to walk towards the door but I stood up grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To give those little skunk bags a piece of my pregnant mind!"

"No Hermione! That will just give her another thing to write about and cause us even more trouble," I argued trying to reason with her. Never try to reason with a pregnant Hermione Granger.

"No I am going!"

"No you need to rest!"

"Oh shut up you can't stop me this time! And stop with the whole 'you need to rest thing!' I am only a month pregnant!"

"Well I want you to rest and not cause a scene at a place that determines our lives!"

"Well-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO"

"Ugh! Fine! I invited my parents over today to tell them about the baby by the way!"

"Wait what!"

"I already told you and I'm not repeating myself! Now as you told me yourself I must go rest _Ronald." _She stomped out of the room and into our bedroom leaving me to stare at the door in confusion_._ I turned around and kicked our kitchen table lightly so Hermione wouldn't hear. It still hurt. Suddenly I saw Ginny appear in the living room out of nowhere.

"Where is she?" Ginny demanded as I walked in.

"In our room," I told her but grabbing her wrist as she walked towards our bedroom. "Listen you can't just barge into our home whenever you like Ginny!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Ron!"

"Well guess what-"

"Ginny!" Hermione said rushing into the living room and giving her a hug.

"I saw what the paper said and came right away! I'm so sorry!" Ginny told her sadly.

"It's okay; really I'm fine, sort of."

"No you're not come on lets walk around and talk it off," Ginny said pulling my wife-err I mean girlfriend, towards the door.

"Sorry Ginny I can't, my parents are coming over in about an hour and I need to be here when we arrive."

"Okay fine but whether you like it or not you need girl time so I am staying here and will leave when your parents come," She told her. "Ron, go to my house and help with James. Harry needs it trust me. I'll come home when they get here and tell you so you can leave."

"But I-"

"GO."

I sighed and disapperated to Harry's house where I saw him attempting to feed James but had barf all over his shirt.

"Blimey mate; if you can defeat Voldemort I don't see how you have a hard time feeding a baby," I told him causing him to jump around in fright.

"First of; don't do that to me. Second; this is way harder than it looks! A year I've been doing this and all he does is barf and spit on me and cry! You will soon understand."

As if on cue James started crying and Harry turned around trying to calm him down. I walked towards Harry and James and picked the little minion up. He stopped crying.

"Mommy," James said excitedly.

"Wait, what?"

"You really do need to cut your hair mate, you're twenty six and your hair is almost the same as it was when you were eighteen," Harry told me causing me to glare at him.

James eventually calmed down and was put asleep for a nap. Harry and I spent the next fifty minutes just talking while James was asleep until Ginny appeared and told me to go home.

"Hermione's parents arrived," she told me.

I said goodbye and disapperated home to find Hermione and her parents sitting around the table and drinking tea.

"Hello Ronald," Mr. Granger said stiffly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger please just call me Ron," I greeted.

"Then please call us Tom and Mary," Mrs. Granger told me. (**A/N I couldn't find their first names anywhere so I just made up some, contact me if you know). **

"So Hermione why did you invite us for tea today," Tom asked his daughter.

"Well Ron and I have some news to tell you," Hermione told them.

"What is it dear," Mary asked.

"Well I'm pregnant," Hermione said nervously.

"WHAT?" Tom and Mary yelled at the same time.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER YOU ARE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET!" Tom yelled at his daughter.

"Mr. Granger (I decided this wasn't the best time to call him Tom) I assure you that we will take care of this baby just the same as we would if we were married," I told him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO PROPOSE TO HER AND NOW YOU'VE GOTTEN HER PREGNANT?" He yelled at me before turning to Hermione. "Hermione I am ashamed of your choice in men."

"Dad if you must know my choice in men is perfectly fine! And maybe I'm not ready to get married yet!"

"Oh but you're ready to raise a baby! And to think I thought you had your priorities straight!"

"Tom, honey, Hermione is very intelligent and I am sure that this baby will be raised correctly," Mary told her husband. "And you should be happy! You're going to be a grandpa!"

"Well under the circumstances I am not happy!" And with that he turned around and walked towards the door to leave. "Mary, come with me," he ordered.

"I'm sorry dear," Mary told her daughter sadly. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mum."

Mary gave the both of us a sad smile and followed her husband out of the house.

"'Mione I'm so sorry," I told her as she leaned into my chest and began crying softly.

"It's okay."

"No it's not, you're crying and that's not okay," I said hugging her.

"No really I'm fine, in fact I'm actually quite tired," she said slowly letting go of me. "I think I'll head off to bed."

I could tell this was a fake act and she was trying to look strong. I wanted to comfort her but I sensed this was not the time. She walked into our bedroom and closed the door. I could hear her changing into her pajamas and I looked around our apartment and sighed in realization.

_It's almost time._

I walked into our small office and over to my desk. I had hidden it in my old Gryfinndor scarf. I opened the desk and saw red and gold stripes. I unraveled the scarf and pulled out the small black velvet box and I opened the box and inside was the present I had wanted to give her for years,

It was a silver engagement ring with a single diamond. That was it, it was simple and beautiful. But I am not ready. I am a coward of the answer no. I love her but does she love me? I mean what if she hates me for doing this to her and she doesn't want to spend her life with me?

Well I guess I can only find out if I ask.

**So what did you guys think? Ron won't propose to Hermione until later chapters and I might change the title but I have no Idea about it currently since I changed the story line completely in my head while I was with my cousin last week. I'm going to camp next week so I won't be able to update then but I'll try to get another chapter in this week if I get the right number of reviews (wink wink). Tell me if I made any mistakes and I will correct them as soon as possible! **

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!**


End file.
